Berserker Time: Prototype
by Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan
Summary: I don't why, but I thought it would be funny to combine the worlds of Berserk and Adventure Time together. I hope you guys enjoy. (Note: I've changed the title to Prototype. Official version will be released when I get better at making crossover stories.)
1. Chapter 1: The Black Swordsman Part 1

_In this world, is the fortune of all determined by some mystical rule of some sort? Is it like some hand of Gob floating over all of our heads? At least it is true that no one has control; even over their own fate._

* * *

It was a dark night in the Candy-Kingdom of Doughdrey, life has grown far difficult for all the peoples throughout the land of Mooodland, it was not long ago that the hundred year Mushroom War had ended, but so many unfortunate souls were caught in the crossfire, including the king and queen. Soon after, there was a power grab for the throne, with many using the chaos to climb the social latter to royalty, leading to corrupt, power hungry rulers replacing the once good monarchs of these lands ushering in an age of despair, an age of darkness, were only the strong will survive.

In a tavern, a small group of five corrupt soldiers from the Banana Guard, candy-humans with yellow skin and chocolate brown hair, are throwing knives at an elf-dog, a seven inch tall humanoid creature with a bulldog snout face, orange-yellow fur, a full set of blue hair on his head, pointed ears and a small tail, with little insect like wings on its back and the ability to shape-shift. The poor creature has a rope around its neck that is tied to a support beam and is constantly dodging the knives while trying to shape shift its body to escape. "This isn't cool you know!" the elf-dog shouted. "Why don't you dinguses untie me and have a real fight." He shape-shifts his body to appear buff. "I can clock you with my eyes closed."

"And why would we want to do that?" One of the guards says throwing another knife that the elf-dog quickly dodges. "The boys and I are having too much fun. Am I Right!?" The other guardsmen cheer in unison. "The only thing that's missing is the expensive root beer we asked for an hour ago, what's the hold up girl!?" The guard shouts as he turns his head you a young pink skinned candy-human girl, with long pink hair that flows down to her hips, wearing a pink, wrinkly tavern dress, struggling to carry a platter holding several mugs of root beer. "Hang on you brutes, their heavier than they look." The young girl carries the drinks over to the table and places them down, each of the guardsmen grabs a mug and begins gulping them down, the young candy-human lets out a sigh. "I brought you your drinks, can I leave now." She says impatiently. The guard chugs his drink and rudely burps. "I don't think so, you do remember that you were the one who bumped into us and spilt you drink onto one of my man's uniforms."

"I've cleaned his uniform, like you asked, I brought you all your drinks, like you asked, I think I've apologized enough." She sharply replies. The guard grabs the girls arm. "There are still many more ways you can apologize." The guard says menacingly. The girl pulls her arm back and slaps him. "Why you little brat." He angrily says as he pushes her to the floor. "Rabble like you should learn some respect."

"Hey, you leave her alone!" The elf-dog shouts. The guardsmen turns around and gives her a sinister smile. "I have an idea on how you can apologize, men tie her to the beam we got ourselves a new target." Two of the guardsmen get up from the table and picks her up by her arms. "Put me down you jerks!" The girl shouts kicking the air. The guard laughs arrogantly to himself, but is interrupted by a man in a black cloak approaching him from behind. "Move aside." The man says. The guard turns to face the man. "Excuse me?"

"I said move aside." The cloaked figure repeats. The guard sneers at him. "I don't know if you noticed, but were with the Banana Guard, which means you should show us some res…" Before the guard could finish his sentence, the man punches him in the face so hard, that it knocks his teeth out. The other two guards get up. "Boss!" They turn to the cloaked man and draw their weapons. "You're going to pay for messing with us." One of the two guards charge at him, but before he could react he was knocked out by a single punch, which knocked his teeth out as well, the third guard slashes at the man's arms, but the blade breaks on contact, revealing a metal arm underneath, before the guard could react he too is knocked unconscious with a single punch, to the astonishment of the young candy girl and the elf-dog, the two guards holding the her drops her and they run away.

The cloaked man walks past the girl ignoring her thank you, and walks up to the bar keep placing a bag of gold on the table. "Food and water, now." The barkeep nods taking the gold. The young girl walks up to the elf-dog and cuts him free. "Thanks miss." The small creature says with gratitude. "No problem, I hope they didn't hurt you." The elf-dog stretches his arms. "Trust me, it's not the first time I've been in something like this, my name's Puke by the way miss." He responds sticking his arm out for a handshake. "My name is Bonniese, Bonniese Bubblegum." She says shaking Pukes tiny hand with her index finger. The two of them turn their attention to the cloaked figure, wondering who he is, Bonniese looks at his back and notices something sticking out from the back of his cloak. "Hey Puke, that thing on his back, doesn't look like the grip of sword?" Bonniese asked, to which Puke chuckles at the thought. "Come on really, there is no way that could be a sword, there is no such thing as sword of that size ever existing."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Bonniese chuckled. The two look as they see the man leave the tavern. "Maybe we should stick him?" Bonniese suggested. Puke gives her an odd look. "Don't be silly, just because he punched some jerk-faces in their faces doesn't mean he's a good guy."

"Well I trust him more that our so called 'city guards.'" Bonniese retorts. To which Puke responds. "Fair enough." As they begin to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Swordsman Part 2

The cloaked man walks through the forest located across from the kingdom, with Bonniese and Puke following him, but keeping their distance. The cloaked man stops and places some firewood on the ground and scratching a stone of his metallic arm creates sparks to start a fire, Bonniese and Puke observe him behind a bush, he removes the hood of his cloak revealing a young man, with spiky black hair and a small pitchfork-diamond shaped tattoo on the back of his neck.

The young man takes out his bag of food he received from the tavern and a small frying pan, he reaches into the bag and pulls out three potatoes, using a small knife he cuts the potatoes and proceeds to fry them, but before he does so he looks over to the bush Bonniese and Puke were hiding. "I know you're there, come on out." Bonniese and Puke stick their heads ups with obvious signs of nervousness, not knowing what to say Bonniese utters the word. "Hi."

The young man turns his head back to the potatoes and begins to cook them. "Why were you following me?" He asks. Bonniese steps out of the bush with Puke sitting on her shoulder. "Um… I or we thought that we should tag along with you." Bonniese says. "Seeing how you were able to handle those jerk-wads and all of that."

"You shouldn't be following me girl, I prefer to be alone." The young man sternly responds, as he uses his knife to stab one of the cooked potatoes and eats it. Bonniese walks closer to the young man and stands across from him. "Well, we just wanted to thank you for saving us." Bonniese nervously says. "I'm Bonniese and this is Puke."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" The young man responds. Puke flies up to him. "Well, we would like to get to know your name, since we told you ours, that's how the whole greeting thing works." The young man looks up at the elf-dog. "Fits. My name is Fits, now leave me alone bug." He says as he flicks Puke away with his index finger. Fits gets up off the ground a pulls his hood over his face. "Now, if you're done with your questions, I suggest you leave." Fits says as he walks away.

Puke flies up to Bonniese. "Well, we tried, we failed, let's just go back to town." Bonniese sighs and gets up, but feels a drip of water on her skin and looks up to see that it's raining. "This isn't good, rain can melt candy-humans, it's going to melt me." She says with panic in her voice. "Don't worry, I got this." Puke says as he uses his shape-shifting to become a small umbrella for Bonniese. "Thanks Puke, but this isn't going to offer much against the rain." As the umbrella only covers her head, leaving her shoulders and arms exposed, but as luck would have it they hear trotting in the distance and see a merchant cart pulls up by them. "Hey what are you doing in the rain?" The driver asks. Bonniese looks at the driver, an elderly candy-human, with a round pastry-dough body, and a white swirl of whipped cream for hair. "Do you mind giving us a ride, we need to get out of the rain."

"I don't mind, just until the rain stops." The old candy-human replied. Bonniese climbs into the back and Puke shape-shifts back into his elf-dog form. "Thank you sir." Bonniese says with gratitude, as the cart begins to move.

* * *

Deep into the woods, Fits finds a tree to sit down by for a short rest and closes his eyes. In an abandoned cave, Fits is running from something with fear in his eyes, repeatedly shouting the words, "Flamasca! My Flame Princess! Where Are You?!" Fits drops to the floor with tears in his eyes, but hears his name called in the distance. "Flamasca!" Fits shouts as he follows the voice, searching every part of the cave until he found the source of the voice, then he finds her, a young orange skinned fire elemental with long red hair, in a blazing red dress, trapped behind a hand shaped cage made of bones, in front of a well, containing green, moaning souls. "Fits!" She shouts, glad to see him. Fits runs towards her and draws out a bronze colored long sword and strikes at the cage trying to free her to avail.

An evil raspy sounding laugh echoes throughout the cave as a portal opens above and begins to suck everything into it, including Flamascas cage. "Fits, help me!" Fits grabs her hand as tight as he can, but begins to rise into the air along with the cage, Fits sees a vine nearby and grabs it. "Hang on my Flame Princess!" Fits shouts. A black ooze begins to emerge from the bars of the cage and starts to cover his arm, Fits shouts in pain as the ooze starts to burn. "I'm not letting her go!" The portal begins to pull stronger, placing more strain on Fits, his arm feeling weaker, but still holding on to Flamascas hand, but the ooze continued to burn Fits skin until it burned his arm off. Fits falls into the soul well as he witnesses his Flame Princess swallowed by portal.

In the soul well Fits hears the laugh once more, now followed with a voice. "None have ever dared to stop me before, especially a child. You will learn a punishment for trying to defy me." Spirits within the soul well grab Fits by his arms and legs restraining him. "From this day forward, till the day of your death, you will be cursed to attract all that is evil." A skeletal hand emerges a places its index finger on the back of Fits neck branding him. Fits wakes up with sweat on his faces, he places his hand on the back of his neck remembering the pain. Fits hears in the distance, what sounds like a horse neighing and gets up to check it out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Swordsman Part 3

"Darn it all, the horses ran off!" The old man shouts. "Something, had them spooked." The old man turns to Bonniese and Puke. "Would you mind helping and old man push his wagon?" Bonniese smiles at the old man. "Of course not, it's the least we can do for helping us out of the rain." The three of them exit them exit the cart, Puke shapeshifts to become buff. "Let's do this." The three of them start pushing on the back of the cart, but are unable to move it. "I think it's stuck in a ditch." Bonniese says. Puke flies over to the front of the cart and examines the front wheels. "Yep it's stuck in a ditch." Puke expands the muscles in his arms and struggles to lift the cart. "I think we might be here for a while guys." Puke flies back to the old man. "Don't look glum chum, we'll find a way to get the cart going again." Bonniese looks behind Puke and sees Fits in the distance. "Hey look, its Fits." Bonniese says as Puke turns around.

Puke flies towards Fits. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want anything to do with us, or did you just miss little old me." Puke says sarcastically. Fits keeps walks up to Bonniese ignoring Puke. "I heard horses neighing from the distance and wanted to see what was going on."

"Well the horses bolted and were stuck here." Bonniese states. "Would you mind giving us a hand?" Fits examines the cart. "I would leave it if I were you, too much baggage and it won't get far without a horse." The old man steps forward. "But I'm a trader you see, I need this goods to make a living." Fits turns to the old man. "Maybe you should've chosen a different profession, one that wouldn't leave you in the open like this." Fits then gasps in pain placing his hand on the back of his neck. "Are you ok?" Bonniese asks walking over to him. Fits looks at his hand and finds and small amount of blood on two of his fingers. "Get in the cart."

"What?" The old man asks. Fits sneers at him. "All of you in the cart, NOW!" The old man steps forward. "Boy, what are you ta…" Before the old man could finish his question, a sword emerges from the ground and stabs him, Bonniese to screams in terror as candy-zombies emerge from the ground, oozing a green jelly from their eyes, noses and mouths repeating the words. "Blood, Sugar, Blood Sugar." Fits turns to Bonniese and Puke. "DON'T STAND THERE, GET IN THE FLANKING CART!" Bonniese and Puke run to the cart but are stopped by more candy-zombies that knock it over. "Get behind me now." Fits barks at them. Bonniese and Puke get behind Fits, with the two of them trembling in fear. "What do we do?" Bonniese says with fear in her tone. Fits looks to her. "Just stay behind me." Puke stands up on Bonnieses head. "Are you nuts?! There's too many of them to fight… you'll die!" To which Fits replies with an arrogant smirk. "This is how it always is."

Fits moves his cloak aside and pulls a small lever on his metallic are revealing a repeater crossbow within it, he pulls a trigger on the crossbow and rapidly fires bolts at the candy-zombies, piercing their bodies and head, knocking them down one by one until a small opening is made. "I made and opening go now!" Bonniese and Puke run past Fits and the fallen undead. "Climb one of the trees we'll be safe we'll be safe up there." Puke says shapeshifting his body to be buff and trying to fly Bonniese up. "What about Fits?" Bonniese asks. Puke looks down to see Fits continuing to fire his cross bow. "Don't worry he's got this." He says placing her on a sturdy branch. Fits disposes of seven more candy-zombies until he realizes he's out of bolts, he looks around and sees that over sixty zombies remain. "Very well then, the old fashioned way." Fits says removing his cloak, to the shock of Bonniese and Puke, revealing what was underneath. It was far too large to be called a sword. Massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough. Indeed, it was like a heap of raw iron.

Fits draws the weapon, slamming it on the ground, forming cracks on the earth, Fits widens his stance and uses his metallic hand to balance the weapon, the zombies charge at Fits, using all of his strength Fits swings the sword slicing, apart not only the undead, but nearby trees as well, destroying twenty of the remaining sixty monsters, a dozen of the zombie try to strike Fits from behind, but are quickly disposed of by another swing, the remaining twenty-eight monsters charge Fits in a last attempt to kill him, but are quickly destroyed by the sword before they could even reach him, Fits breathes a sigh of relief as he sheaths his sword.

Puke carries Bonniese down the tree and run up to Fits. "Is it over?" Bonniese ask. To which he nods yes, Puke examines the battlefield. "What could have caused all of this to happen?"

"This is why I stay away from people." Fits answers as he leaves. "This is my life, my curse." Bonniese walks up to Fits. "Wait, we want to come with you." Fits looks at her. "If you do, you'll die."

"Even if that's true, I want to help you, this life doesn't have to be a curse if you let me and Puke help you, please, let us help you." Fits looks at Bonniese then at Puke. "Fine, but if you die, it'll be your faults." Fits walks past Bonniese with her and Puke following close behind.

* * *

"My lord please forgive this interruption, but we bring dire news." A kneeling Banana Guardsman tells before a yellow skinned candy-human with a round lemon shaped head and dressed in a purple and gold robe, examining a small, red, egg shaped necklace with a randomly mixed facial structure of eyes, ears and a mouth. "Speak guardsmen." The candy-human says in a squeal like tone. "Two my guardsmen have returned from the tavern, they stated that a man in a black cloak broke the jaws of the others and just left." The lord looks at the Banana Guard, while tightly clenching his necklace. "Well this is… UNACCEPTABLE!"


End file.
